Don't Do That, Please!
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: Gak ada Summary, langsung baca saja, uke!Hae x Seme. YAOI


**Title : Don't Do That, Please!**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Rape, Shoneun-Ai / Boys Love**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul and Others Member of Super Junior.**

**Warning : Typos, Bad Story, Uke!Hae, three!some(maybe), etc.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Management dan milik Fans. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Summary : Ketika Lee Donghae disentuh oleh beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

**:::::::: Don't Do That, Please! ::::::::**

Terdapat seorang namja berjalan seorang diri di tengah malam kali ini, tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini namja itu terlihat sangat gembira dengan apa yang baru saja ia peroleh. Lihat saja, namja itu terus tersenyum di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati, tak dihiraukannya suasana dingin kota Seoul dan betapa menakutkannya keadaan sekitar saat ini. Hembusan dingin udara Seoul menerpa setiap inci kulit tubuhnya, tetapi namja ini terus tersenyum seolah-olah tubuhnya sedang mengalami mati rasa.

"Hmm.. akhirnya benda ini tidak hilang. Kalau tadi tidak ketemu, mungkin aku akan mati" Gumamnya seorang diri ditengah sepi dan dinginnya Kota Seoul. Ia peluk benda yang dia maksud tadi dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah ia tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Di tempat lain masih dengan waktu yang sama, terdapat 3 orang namja yang sedang mabuk di sebuah kedai Soju. Tak dihiraukannya betapa dirinya sudah terlalu banyak meminum Soju di tempat itu.

"Ya! Tuan Muda Kim yang terhormat, sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap salah satu namja berambut ikal, yang tidak terlalu mabuk.

Tak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggil Tuan Muda Kim tadi,

"Diamlah Cho, payah sekali kau. Baru satu botol kau sudah tidak kuat. Tsk" ucap namja lain berambut merah.

"Hari ini aku tidak boleh terlalu mabuk, Appa dan Eomma sedang ada di rumah. Bisa mati aku kalau sampai mereka mendapati aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat"

"Alasan…"

BRAKK…

"Tak bisakah kalian Hik diam? Kalau kalian Hik ingin pulang, pulang saja sendiri Hik" Ucap namja yang dipanggil Tuan Muda Kim kesal, diteguknya lagi satu gelas penuh Soju dan tak dipedulikannya dirinya yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Kim, besok kita ada mata kuliah" Namja berambut ikal tetap keukeuh mengingatkan

"Ah kau betul Cho, besok kita ada mata kuliah dan ada Ujian Persiapan Kelulusan. Ayo Kim kita pulang, kami tak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini"

Namja berambut merah mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh namja berambut ikal. Ditariknya Tuan Muda Kim dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau Hik, lepaskan" Tolak Kim yang mendapati tubuhnya akan diseret oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ahjussi, ini uang untuk 5 botol Soju yang kami pesan malam ini" Namja berambut ikal membayar tagihan minumannya dan selanjutnya ikut kembali membantu temannya –Namja berambut merah- untuk membopong tubuh Kim.

Mereka bertiga sengaja tidak membawa mobil atau memanggil sopir pribadinya karena mereka tak mau kalau sampai orang tua mereka tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga larut malam begini.

Drrttt Drrrttt… terdengar suara ponsel bergetar.

"Yeob…"

"YA! LEE DONGHAE. KENAPA KAU BELUM PULANG EOH. INI SUDAH MALAM, CEPAT PULANG ATAU KUBUNUH KAU JIKA AKU MENYUSULMU KESANA" Belum sempat namja yang bernama Donghae itu mengucapkan salam, orang di seberang sana sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

Secara reflex Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Hyung, aku tidak tuli. Tak usah bicara sekeras itu, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau mau membangunkan orang-orang eoh! Dan juga, tenang saja, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Tunggu sebentar lagi ne" BIP. Sambungan telepon terputus dengan Donghae yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Hyungnya itu sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Saranghae Hyung" Ucapnya kemudian dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Di lain tempat, "YAK! AISH… Anak itu benar-benar. Awas saja kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti" Gerutu frustasi dari seorang Lee Heechul –Hyung dari Donghae-

Donghae terus saja berjalan dan berjalan, dirinya pun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, bukan, 3 orang tepatnya. "Maafkan aku Tuan… aku tidak sengaja" Donghae pun membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau tak apa Kim?" Tanya HyukJae –namja berambut merah-

"Aku tak apa, siapa dia? Apa dia sendirian?" Tanya Kim tertarik pada namja yang barusan menabrak dia dan 2 sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia memang sendirian. Tak ada orang lain yang bersamanya" Ucap namja berambut ikal –Cho Kyuhyun-

Mendengar itu, seketika orang yang bernama Kim itupun menyeringai. "Aku punya ide" diapun menarik kedua sahabatnya mengikuti namja yang tadi menabrak mereka. Sepertinya Kim itu sudah mulai bisa berjalan sendiri walau kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya utuh –pengaruh alcohol- . kedua sahabatnya pun menuruti, karena mereka juga setengah sadar dan tertarik dengan apa yang akan Kim lakukan pada namja manis yang menabrak mereka tadi.

Donghae merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya, hal ini ia rasakan sejak dirinya menabrak 3 orang tadi. Donghae tetap berusaha tak menghiraukan, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Suara derap langkah orang yang mengikuti Donghae semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Donghae, Donghae menjadi takut. Ia meremas ujung depan baju yang ia kenakan. 'Heechul Hyung..' teriak Donghae dalam hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara derap langkah itu menghilang, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sesaat setelah Donghae menoleh, ada sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya. Dan juga sepasang tangan lain yang menutup matanya dengan sehelai kain. Semuanya gelap, Donghae juga tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae merasakan tubuhnya dibawa –digendong- seseorang, Donghae berusaha berontak tetapi tak bisa, tangannya sudah diikat.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya. Lee Donghae…. Kamu kemana eoh, kenapa belum sampai rumah" Heechul khawatir dengan adiknya yang saat ini belum sampai rumah juga. Heechul pun menghubungi adiknya itu, Tuuutt… Tuuuttt… hanya terdengar nada sambung dari telepon Donghae yang ia dapat. "Angkat Lee Donghae, jangan buat Hyung khawatir" Heechul semakin resah.

.

.

Orang yang menggendong Donghae pun menurunkan tubuh Donghae, ditidurkannya tubuh Donghae di sebuah ranjang di sebuah gubuk yang tidak terpakai. Donghae akan kabur, tetapi ada dua pasang lengan yang menahan sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring. Donghae pun tak bisa apa-apa. Ada sepasang lengan lain yang mulai membuka kain yang membekap mulutnya tadi, "Hiks.. hiks…" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Donghae. "Le.. lepaskan aku, hiks.." . Air mata Donghae semakin deras mengalir dari balik kain yang menutupi matanya, keringat juga mulai bercucuran di keningnya.

"Diamlah… aku tak suka orang yang berisik" Ucap seseorang di telinga Donghae.

Orang yang tadi berucap di telinga Donghae kini mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Donghae. Donghae semakin histeris, dan berusaha berontak. "Ja.. jangan… apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan… kumohon". Dua orang yang menahan sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Donghae semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada tubuh Donghae, karena Donghae benar-benar berontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Kini baju Donghae sudah terlepas dari tubuh Donghae, seketika itu juga hawa dingin menerpa kulit perut Donghae. Dibukanya ikatan pada tangan Donghae, seketika itu juga kedua orang yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Donghae dengan segera menahan pergerakan tangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa menangis, detik berikutnya dirasanya ada sebuah bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya. Orang itu mulai melumat bibir bawah Donghae, bermaksut agar Donghae mau membuka mulutnya. Dan rencananya berhasil, Donghae kini membuka mulutnya. Orang itu pun dengan segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Donghae, disapanya lidah Donghae dan dihisapnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Eunggghh~" Donghae melenguh, antara nikmat dan sakit yang ia dapat. Orang itu pun menyapu langit-langit mulut Donghae dengan lidahnya, Donghae merasa risih, ia gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksut agar orang tersebut menghentikan perbuatannya. Tapi dengan begitu orang tersebut semakin memperdalam kegiatannya, mengeksploitasi mulut Donghae. Orang itu semakin naik diatas tubuh Donghae, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Kini ia mulai memilin kedua nipple Donghae yang sudah mengeras. "Eummhhppt" Donghae seketika merasakan merinding di sekujur tubuhnya atas sentuhan dari orang yang tak ia ketahui. Donghae mulai kehabisan nafas, orang itu pun mengerti dan melepaskan penyatuan bibirnya dan bibir Donghae. Donghae terengah-engah, ia mengambil nafas yang banyak untuk mengisi oksigen di paru-parunya.

Orang itu pun beralih ke leher Donghae, dijilatnya kemudian dihisap dan digigit leher Donghae kuat-kuat. "Ahhh… ku.. euh.. mohon.. berhenti…" ucap Donghae disela desahannya yang lebih mendominasi.

Orang yang berada di sisi kanan tubuh Donghae pun segera melumat bibir Donghae, dia sudah tak tahan hanya jadi penonton. Sedangkan orang di sisi kiri tubuh Donghae hanya bisa sabar, menunggu gilirannya.

"Mmmppttt" Orang itu menghisap lidah Donghae kuat-kuat. Sedangkan orang yang sibuk dengan leher Donghae kini menghentikan kegiatannya. "Berhenti Lee Hyukjae" diapun menarik kepala Hyukjae dari kepala Donghae, alhasil penyatuan bibir Hyukjae dan Donghae terlepas.

"Hari ini dia hanya milikku" ucap orang tersebut sarkastik dan membuat Hyukjae juga Kyuhyun kecewa.

Diapun melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuka resleting celana Donghae dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tubuh Donghae kini benar-benar polos, Donghae kembali berontak karena dia tahu tubuhnya saat ini sudah tak berbalut kain apapun –full naked-. Melihat Donghae yang semakin berontak, orang tersebut semakin tersenyum senang. 'menarik' batinnya. Ditiupnya ujung junior Donghae kemudian dijilatnya perlahan-lahan "Ssshhh.." Donghae lagi-lagi mendesah. Dia pun memasukkan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya, "Ahn.. Ahhh.." dia naik turunkan kepalanya pada junior Donghae dengan tempo cepat-lambat dan itu sukses membuat Donghae mengerang dan.. "AKKKHHHH" Donghae klimaks.

Dia lalu menelan cairan Donghae dan kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae diatas pundak kokohnya. Tanpa aba-aba, orang tersebut mulai memasukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke hole sempit Donghae. "AKKKHHHH… Sa.. sakit..Kumohon… hentikan…." Donghae kembali menangis. Orang itu pun mengusap air mata Donghae kemudian mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, selanjutnya dihentakkannya juniornya agar masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh Donghae. "Akkhhhh…" Orang tersebut berhenti sejenak, menunggu Donghae beradaptasi dengan juniornya di dalam tubuh Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang sudah agak tenang, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya. "Ahnn.. euuhh…" Donghae mendesah walau matanya tak mampu melihat apapun –karena kain yang menutupi matanya-. Donghae merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks lagi dan "AKKHHHH" cairan Donghae keluar. Orang tersebut pun ingin segera klimaks juga, ia percepat genjotannya pada tubuh Donghae dan akhirnya "AKU DATANG.. AKKHHHH…" Orang tersebut menyemburkan cairannya mengenai perut Donghae dan kemudian ambruk diatas tubuh Donghae. Donghae pun juga lelah dan segera memejamkan matanya. Kedua orang yang tadi hanya menonton pun kini juga tertidur karena lelah dan pengaruh alcohol yang mereka bertiga minum tadi.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam Heechul mencari Donghae, tetapi dia tidak menemukan adiknya tersebut. Dia pun frustasi dan mulai kembali pulang kerumahnya, mungkin Donghae sudah sampai di rumah, itulah pikirnya dan harapannya.

Diapun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang Donghae lewati tadi, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganggu jalannya. Ternyata itu sebuah kalung berbandul nemo, ia ambil kalung tersebut. "ini kan…" ucap Heechul kaget 'kalung Donghae' sambungnya dalam hati. Heechul juga menemukan handphone Donghae yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ditemukannya kalung Donghae. "Hae… kamu kemana?" Heechul bertanya entah pada siapa, ia pun menitikkan air mata.

.

.

Donghae merasakan ada 2 orang yang memeluknya dan 1 orang yang tidur menindih tubuhnya, Donghae tak tahu siapa itu. Semuanya gelap, Donghae teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia pun mulai menangis dalam diam dan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi 'maafkan aku.. Heechul hyung..' batin Donghae. Donghae pun teringat kembali perkataan Heechul sebelum ia pergi mengambil kalungnya yang tertinggal di sekolah.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Apa benar kau berani sendiri Hae?"_

"_Iya hyung, biasanya kan aku juga pergi sendiri dan tak terjadi apa-apa"_

"_Tapi Hyung merasakan hal yang buruk, sebaiknya besok pagi-pagi saja kau ambil kalung itu"_

"_Tidak bisa Hyung, itu kalung pemberian dari Siwonnie. Aku tak mau menghilangkannya"_

"_Tapi Hae.. Hyung kali ini benar-benar khawatir"_

"_Tenanglah Hyung, aku ini Lee Donghae. Adik dari Lee Heechul. Aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau tunggu disini ne Hyung, aku pergi dulu"_

"_YA! LEE DONGHAE.."_

_FLASHBACK END_

**~END~**


End file.
